Another Stoppable Day
by JPMod
Summary: Yet another day in the life of Kim, Ron, and their children. And people thought the Possible clan was crazy? [Non TUY story]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. The characters of Dustin Jonathan and Justin Donald Stoppable were created by the wonderful mind of Ivymae457, whom I have her permission to use her characters. Any other characters in this story, that Disney or Ivy doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: Taking a break from writing my TUY series, I've written up this cute and fun story, which was inspired by the wonderful art of Ivymae457 over at DeviantArt. (Hi, Ivy!) I enjoyed her 'spawn' art of Kim and Ron's twin teen sons and Drakken and Shego's teen daughter, and my mind just couldn't help but think of how life must be for the Stoppables. Yet to make life for Kim and Ron even crazier, I've decided that they would also have a younger daughter.

So read and find out more about Kim and Ron's family! It'll be crazy all right. ;-D

Oh, I want to point out that this story is definitely not part of the TUY Universe. It's in a universe of its own.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: January/February 2006

Summery: Yet another day in the life of Kim, Ron, and their children. And people thought the Possible clan was crazy?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Stoppable Day  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Slowly opening, blue eyes stared up at the ceiling before a yawn made her open her mouth and stretch her arms out. She turned her head to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was close to 6:45 AM now, and she knew she has to get up for school. With a grin, the girl bounded out of bed in her Fearless Ferret PJ's and grabbed her clothes already set on the chair of her desk.

She was about to leave her bedroom when some chittering made her turned her torso toward the foot of the bed, where a pink naked mole rat, already awake, was rubbing her stomach. The girl chuckled. "Ruby, you can go down to the kitchen without me. You know that." She smirked. "I want to get to the bathroom first before my brothers do." With that done, Elizabeth Jocelyn Stoppable was out the door and ran shortly down the second floor hallway to the bathroom. Finding the shared bathroom empty, she smiled in triumph as she closed the door and locked it before taking a shower and preparing for the day.

Life for 10-year-old Elizabeth was almost typical for any girl her age. 'Almost' was the key word, given her personality and above-average intelligence. Elizabeth was called 'Beth' by some people, like sometimes by her grandparents, but she was mostly known as BJ, obvious short for Beth Joss. Inherited by her father, her long blonde hair curled up around the shoulders and the ears with the rest straight down her back. Her eyes were no doubt passed down from her Grandmother Ann and her Uncles Tim and Jim, as her mother's eyes was handed down from Grandmother Nana, who was BJ's great grandmother. Her ear size was somewhat half way between her mother's small ears and her father's big ones. The shape of her face was almost like her Grandmother Ann's yet it was a bit more narrowed passed the cheeks toward the chin, like her Grandmother Hanna. BJ was a girl who was just full of surprises.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of his room in wrinkled pyjama pants and white T-shirt, with the words 'Global Justice' on the front, 16-year-old Justin Donald Stoppable, known as JD, passed his sister's room and saw the door was opened. He groaned when his green eyes saw the bedroom was empty and a smiling Ruby was chuckling at him from the bed. With a snarl, he nearly marched the rest of the way to the bathroom and pounded the door when he reached there.

"You little twerp! You know I hate it when you get the bathroom first! I have school early you know!" He fumed at the door, imagining he was staring down at his sister.

"Neaner, neaner!" the reply came as the sound of the shower was heard. "I know you just want to spend time with **Vic-ky**!" She laughed as JD growled at her remarks regarding the captain of the Middleton High Cheerleading Squad.

Tweaked big time, JD crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall next to the bathroom door. There were times he just wanted to throttle her.

Hearing a door opening, JD turned his head to the left and saw his twin brother came out of his bedroom, which was across from JD's. Dustin Jonathan Stoppable, known as DJ, strolled casually down the hall in blue pyjama shirt and pants. Upon reaching his brother and seeing the closed bathroom door, he amusedly grinned. "BeeJ got to the bathroom first again, eh?" He chuckled when his twin looked at him with narrowed eyes and gave a small growl.

Being born a few minutes apart from each other, physically, the twins were a mix of both parents. They have their mother's green eyes and ears, and their father's nose, freckles, and facial shape. Their hair color was strawberry blonde, a mix of their mother and father's hair color. The only difference was the shape of their hair - Justin's hair curved down and outward across the bangs, while Dustin's curved downward totally across the bangs.

Yet despite almost being physically the same, their personalities were so different that people could tell them apart, like day and night. Justin was close to a mirror image of his mother when she was a teen – confident, outgoing, popular (especially with the girls), a physical person given that he played on the basketball team, and a straight A's honor roll student. Dustin was somewhat like his father when he was a teen – laidback, an average student, quiet, somewhat shy, a bit moody, and not so popular, thus he has some trouble getting the attention of the girls, even though like his father, it was not like he wasn't trying.

BJ heard her other brother and began teasing him in a singsong fashion. "Dustin and Deborah sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! …"

"BJ!" DJ shouted feeling ticked, as the twins heard the shower stopped. This time it was JD's turn to chuckle at the expense of his brother. It was no secret to Justin and Beth that Dustin has a crush for a particular girl at school.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and BJ walked out in black cargo pants and a red T-shirt with the Little Rocket Booster's symbol (a rocket) on the back. Her hair was obviously towelled dry and still slightly damp as she brushed it. Continue brushing her hair as she carried her PJ's over the other arm, the youngest member of the Stoppable family grinned up at her brothers. "All yours, boys!" she smugly smiled before walking back to her room.

Both brothers slightly scowled at their retreating sister. "Dweebette," both said, making her giggle.

JD shook his head and entered the bathroom at the same time BJ entered her bedroom to don socks and sneakers on her bare feet. DJ was left to stand in the hall to wait for his turn to use the bathroom. It was his price to pay to mostly being the last child to awake in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time DJ, dressed in grey slacks and a black & white T-shirt with the word 'Milk' on the front, came downstairs with his backpack and entered the kitchen, the entire family was already seated at the large round breakfast table with the exception of his mother.

Dressed in a stylish light-blue dress business suit, Kimberly Ann Stoppable was leaning against the kitchen counter with a paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. For a woman of 39, she still was quite beautiful with her red hair long and full of bounce and her long, graceful legs showing underneath the tight skirt. Her face had long ago lost the round, baby-like appearance of her teenage years and was now leaner with an adult feminine shape.

Ronald Stoppable, dressed in his grey business suit with oval glasses, was eating bacon and eggs he had quickly prepared for the family. Like his wife of nearly 17 years, he too physically had grown out of teenage-hood long ago, for the blonde 39-year-old man was taller and leaner from top to bottom than his teenage self. His brown eyes rose to watch his other son sat at the table besides his left. "Morning, DJ," he greeted with a grin.

"Morning, Dad," DJ returned as he picked up his fork to stab at a few strips of bacon on a plate in the center of the table. After putting the bacon on his plate, the teen then scooped up some scramble eggs to his plate.

As DJ poured himself a glass of orange juice, he noticed his father was displaying a small smirk. "What?"

"Who was the first to the bathroom this morning?" Mr. Stoppable amusedly asked.

DJ snorted. "Obviously," he said as he turned his head to his left to look at his gleeful sister. Wearing a white T-shirt with a black, short-sleeved, open shirt over it, JD, sitting opposite of his twin, gave a small glare at the little minx.

With piece of toast in her right hand, BJ raised her left hand up into a fist. "Score one for the underdog!" Ruby, eating cheese and crackers in front of Beth, raised her fist as well, imitating the youngest Stoppable.

"'Underdog' my Naco!" JD cried out. He pointed his fork at his sister. "You're doing this to tweak me and DJ."

The other brother shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, JayD, I don't care whether I get to use the bathroom first or not in the morning." He forked some eggs into his mouth and continued to speak around his eating. "You do," he smirked as he pointed his fork at his brother.

With another triumphant win, BJ stuck her tongue out at JD before returning to eating her breakfast with an almost ravish appetite. JD glared at her for a moment before returning to his breakfast.

Grinning widely with twinkling eyes, Ron turned to look at Kim, who gave a small grin as she shook her head. Raising her coffee cup to her lips, her green eyes gazed at her daughter. She knew Beth was her father's daughter, taking in heart Ron's motto of 'Never be normal.' In many ways, she was sort-of like a mini-Ron with the exception of her high intelligence.

After taking a sip of coffee, Kim lowered the cup and gave a sigh. She knew her husband and her couldn't prolong the news. "Justin, Dustin?" she said, and after seeing she has their attention, she kept going. "Your father and I have some news regarding your sister." This caught Beth's attention, for she stopped eating, her fork frozen in mid-flight toward her mouth. "As you know, we've attended a private meeting last night with the principal of Middleton Junior High. He said that they've taught all they could to Beth, but she has surpassed beyond what they could teach her."

Justin knew what was coming, and he didn't like it. "Mom… You're not saying that BJ…"

His dad took over the conversation. "Yes, that's what your mother is saying, JD." He nodded toward BJ while maintaining eye contact with his son. "She'll be going to Middleton High today to be tested for her level of intelligence. The test will determine what courses she'll be taking there."

BJ stared at her father. "Daddy… Are you saying I'm going to attend high school?" When he grinned at her and nodded, the girl couldn't help but dropped her fork and raise two fists into the air, her eyes closed as she looked up. "BOOYAH!" she shouted in joy, her hair swaying a bit from her movement. "I'm moving up the ranks!"

"No!" JD cried out. He looked at his mother with a pleading face. "You can't be serious!"

Green eyes looking into green eyes, she felt for him as she placed down the newspaper on top of the kitchen counter. "I'm afraid so, Justin. If it makes you feel any better, I felt the same way when your uncles attended high school at the time I was a senior. It was embarrassing to have two 12-year-old brothers, who are far more intelligent than me, attending high school during my final year."

"That's different, Mom," JD groused. "You were a senior when Uncles Tim and Jim were bumped up into high school level." He pointed to himself then his brother. "Dustin and I are sophomores, and it'll be embarrassing if BJ end up in our class or worst, be a junior or senior!"

Kim closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her free hand. She knew JD wouldn't have taken the news well at all. Being popular as he was, he obviously was thinking the 'food chain' way, and other students would view having a baby sister surpassing him in grade level as a negative on his reputation, knowing he wasn't smarter than a 10-year-old. She thought that maybe it was time soon for her to sit down and have a long talk with her son regarding the stupidity of the entire 'food chain' junk.

Lowering her hand and opening her eyes to eye JD once more, her face was firmed, and JD knew she wasn't going to be swayed. "Justin, as I said, I sympathize with you, but your father and I will not let your sister's education sit idle for two years until you and your brother graduate. We want to give her the best education she can have, and if it means that she might end up surpassing you in grade level, so be it. You just have to deal with it."

Sighing, JD looked down at his breakfast plate, and after a few moments, he nodded. He still though didn't like the idea at all.

Giving a kind smile, Kim nodded. "Good." She gestured to her children with her coffee cup. "Now, all three of you finish your breakfast." Her eyes locked with the blues of her daughter's. "BJ, you can leave your schoolbooks home, now that you're no longer in Junior High, you don't need them anymore. You'll be coming with me for a few hours to GJ HQ before your appointment at Middleton High at 11."

"Why?" Dustin asked. "Dad can take her." Unlike JD, DJ didn't seem that much bothered that his little sis would be attending high school.

Ron shook his head. "I have to attend an in-person meeting today with the board of directors at Bueno Nacho HQ. As vice-president of the company, I have to attend, and given it is more than an hour drive away, I'm not in a good position to take your sister to meet her appointment."

"Oh," Dustin said, realizing Dad's predicament. His job allowed him to able to work most of the time at home with the help of high-speed computer technology with video conferencing. Yet occasionally, he has to journey to Bueno Nacho HQ to do business that required him in-person that a videoconference or computer tech would not do.

With that said, the Stoppables ate their breakfast, and after all was done, they placed all the dishes in the sink. In the evening, when they have the time, they would put them in the dishwasher.

"Come on, Ruby," BJ said as she held open the side pocket of her cargo pants. With a grin, the naked mole rat jumped from the kitchen table into the pocket, happy as always to be by the young girl's side.

Seeing the affection between BJ and Ruby, Ron, with a grin, wistfully remembered his own little buddy Rufus. Fourteen years ago, Kim and he, on a mission, had found by chance a female naked mole rat with intelligence like Rufus's. They and Rufus had been quite surprised. Wade, after scanning the female naked mole rat, named Puella by Kim, guessed that Rufus, Puella, and a couple of others might have been experimented with at one point by some sort of lab before they were scattered across the country to be sold as pets by Smarty Mart. After doing some search for other intelligent mole rats and finding another ten, Rufus and Puella had hooked up, and Kim and Ron had allowed the pair and the other ten to form a colony in their backyard, which was quite large and nearby the forest. Rufus, Puella, and the other ten mole rats sadly had died shortly after BJ's birth, but their children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren continued to thrive and all of them happily thought of the Stoppables as family. Ruby, Rufus's great granddaughter, was born when BJ was five, and the two had been together ever since.

Rufus's grandson, Ronaldus, was now the current mole rat member of Team Stoppable, but as much as Ronaldus was considered a good friend and valuable team member, Ron knew that it was not the same as the loving close bond he had with Rufus. He, at times, envied his daughter for the close bond she had with Ruby.

As the twins picked up their backpacks and left for high school through the front door, Kim gently pushed BJ toward the garage with Ron following. BJ was entering the front passenger side of Kim's car when Ron pulled his wife toward him. She lovingly smiled up at her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went around his back. He bent his head and kissed her on the lips fully with love. After all these years, ever since their high school junior prom, they have yet to grow tired of kissing each other this way. Parting their lips, they smiled at each other.

"I'll see you tonight, KP," Ron said, still smiling.

"Likewise, Ronnie," Kim replied, smiling broadly, before reaching up to give a quick smooch.

Parting, Kim and Ron went to their perspective cars to start their day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ and JD got off the bus and walked toward the front entrance of Middleton High School. The school hadn't changed much since the days their 'rents were teens. There had been some renovations and additions, to accommodate Middleton's growing population, but all things considered, the school looked basically the same.

After passing through the entrance, the two boys headed toward their lockers. All lockers for a class were assigned by alphabetical order by last name, so the two have their lockers next to each other.

Picking up books for their morning classes after homeroom, which again they have together because of their identical last names, JD closed his locker when girl came up to him.

"Hi, there JD," she smiled, looking up at him with grey-blue eyes.

JD smiled in return. "Good morning to you, Vicky." DJ, sorting his books by his locker, slyly grinned and rolled his eyes.

Being in one class above the twins, Vicky Summer was a silver-blonde with hair reaching nearly to her behind. Not only was she the captain of the cheerleading squad, she was also a member of the yearbook staff. There was no doubt that she was drop-dead gorgeous, and one of the most popular girls in the school.

"So," she began, "are we still going to hang out at the mall after my cheerleading practice after school?" She trailed a finger up his chest.

"You bet'cha, Vic," JD replied, still smiling. "We'll go to the food court, order some dinner, and shop around." He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if there's time, we can go to the park. You know… To **talk**."

Vicky's smile went wider. "I like your plan, Stoppable." Her finger caressed his lips before speaking in a sultry voice. "I'll see you later." With that said, she walked away, swaying her hips, which JD's eyes followed.

Slamming his locker closed, DJ snorted a laugh. "'To **talk**'?" He faced his brother. "You really think you could get to second base fully other than snogging? So far, you haven't scored second base with any girl in this school."

"Looks who talking," JD crossed his arms and smirked. "You haven't scored **first** base with any girl in this school yet." DJ silently cursed, for he had momentarily forgotten that point to tease his brother.

Just then, a raven-haired girl with blue eyes came up to the twin brothers. "Hi, guys!"

Justin and Dustin turned to her and smiled. "Hi, Deborah," both replied in unison. JD looked for a second at his brother and noticed the slightly glazed look. Yep, there was no doubt that Dustin was crushing all right.

The boys had met Deborah Lipsky last September in school when her family moved to Middleton. She was a cute girl with short black hair always in a ponytail with bangs loose and free and some hair loose in front of her ears, which has many earrings around the lobe instead of one earring as most women wore. She had pale skin with black natural colored lips, and her outfits were mostly commando style, making her look more like a rebel than the average high school girl.

Like right now, Deborah was in her favourite blue/green commando pants, black/green form-fitting turtleneck shirt, and black army boots. Despite her appearance, the twins knew she was a good person, and it had taken some time for teachers and students alike, after she first enrolled in September, to have seen the same thing. Yet, with the exception of Principal Barkin, the twins knew that if everyone else found out, as they did, who Deborah's **parents** were, they wondered whether everyone would lynch her regardless of her own good reputation.

With her books in hands, Deborah eyed the twins. "So anything happening?"

"You mean other than JD having an after-school date with Vic Summer?" DJ smirked with a thumb pointing at his brother. JD smacked him in the arm, making Deborah giggle.

"Yeah, I have a date with Vicky," JD confirmed with a grin. "Other than that, I hope the day goes by without having to run into **her**." With that said, he walked away, heading toward his homeroom.

Confused, Deborah raised an eyebrow at DJ. "'Her'? Who he's talking about? Not Vicky, given he always ogles her anyway." Dustin chuckled as they casually walked away from the twins' lockers.

"It's not Vicky, Deb," DJ clarified. "It's BeeJ he's talking about. She's moving up the ranks."

Deborah raised both her eyebrows at this. She knew of the brothers' younger sister through them and had the chance to have met her a couple times at their home when both their 'rents were not there. "Junior High wasn't enough for her?" DJ nodded, and Deb finally put two and two together. "She's going to attend high school here?" Again DJ nodded with a smirk, and this caused the raven-haired girl to softly laugh. "No wonder JD made that statement."

"Yeah," DJ admitted. "He's not cool with having a smart 10-year-old sister attending high school at the same time he is."

Looking at her friend, Deborah saw he wasn't concerned. "You certainly look like BJ's advancement is not bothering you."

Dustin shrugged. "I'm not the one who thinks BJ being in high school might embarrass him. I'm okay with BeeJ being here. She's a very smart kid, and the 'rents just want to have the best for her, same as they feel toward me and JayD."

Deborah gave a crafty grin. "Well, JD's reputation might get some damage, but can the school survive BJ?"

Chuckling, Dustin mentally admitted that she has a point. "Well, it'll be a challenge to Barkin all right to keep BJ in line."

Glancing at her watch, Deborah noticed time was short. "The homeroom bell will be ringing soon, so I'll see you at math class."

"Okay, Deb," DJ grinned. "I'll see you then." Given his honor-roll status, JD has advanced in math, yet Deb and DJ attended the same math class during 3rd period.

With that said, the two teens separated and went to their perspective homerooms to start their school day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Global Justice Headquarters. If there was one place in the world where people would fight for justice and right against evil, this was the place - the central command for all Global Justice branches throughout the world.

For Kim Stoppable, she had been part of GJ officially after she had graduated from university, helping the agency right the wrong in the world. True, she had first worked with GJ as a teen, when she first met Duff Killigan on the mission with Will Du, but she wasn't going to fight GJ policies that she wasn't officially a member until after graduation.

Now after nearly 17 years with GJ, she was currently the Assistant Director, which was quite a position to handle with all the paperwork, decision-making, and other work required as second-in-command. It was rarely she would ever be called into the field, but she enjoyed her work even if it meant assigning other people to do missions.

For many GJ employees, who had come to know Kim well over the years, it came to no surprise that she would occasionally come to work in a business dress suit rather than the typical GJ uniform that Dr. Director wore when she was Director of GJ. Yet when the Assistant Director walked into the main lobby of GJ HQ with her 10-year-old daughter in tow, heads were turned, for it was rare any of her children would be brought here.

Approaching one set of double doors, Kim stopped with Beth besides her, and a blue scanning beam momentary scanned them before a green light blinked above the doors, allowing them admittance. Installed 16 years ago, the security system would scan the ID badge on the body of a GJ employee or friendly visitor and compared it to what was on computer record. The badge not only contained picture, name, and other text identification, but also a bioelectronics DNA signature of the person. Given how often people could fake a person's identity, the DNA signature was almost foolproof in stopping any attempts for anyone, disguised as a GJ employee, to sneak through.

As mother and daughter walked through the doors and headed toward an elevator which would take them to a specific floor underground, Kim looked at Beth and smiled upon seeing Beth had her ID badge on her shirt and Ruby's hanging on a clip over the edge of her cargo pants pocket.

The redhead woman was glad she had made ID badges for all her children, even some for the mole rats; for it had saved time and headaches to pass through the security system without constant explanations and calls that her children and the mole rats were not hostiles. Despite being the Assistant Director, GJ's policies were clear and solid in preventing unwanted intruders.

After entering the elevator, Kim pressed in a desired floor through a touch keypad, and afterward, another blue scanning beam scanned the occupants before the elevator descended. The desired floor required a certain security level clearance, so the elevator would not go to the floor without proper identification that the occupants have the authorization.

The elevator stopped, and they exited into a well-lit hallway, which looked like any other typical office in the business world. Knowing how vulnerable employees were to possible attacks above ground, most of the headquarters was built below ground to provide protection.

As they walked down the hallway toward Kim's office, someone called out, making the two stop. "Morning, Kim!" Kim and BJ turned to the tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed man in a GJ scientist laboratory smock approaching them. He was surprised to see Beth though. "Whoa! What are you doing here, Squirt?"

BJ crossed her arms and mock-glared up at the grinning man. "I'm not a squirt, Uncle Tim!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed as she popped her head out of the pants pocket to give a glare of her own.

Timothy Possible, one of GJ's leading Research & Development engineers, held up his hands. "Of course you're not a squirt, Squirt." He placed his right hand on his niece's head and ruffed her hair a bit, causing her to giggle and making the 34-year-old man chuckle in return.

Turning his eyes to his sister, Tim nodded toward BJ. "So what is she doing here anyway?"

With a grin, Kim explained the sitch to her brother, and after she was finished, Tim smiled broadly down at BJ. "Way to go, BJ! You're moving up the ranks!" He held up a palm down at his niece's level so they could high-five each other. "Hooshah!" he said as his niece high-fived him.

Still grinning, Kim shook her head at the display. Even though Tim and Jim gotten along well with all three of her children, it was no secret her brothers loved BJ the best. No doubt given she loved tinkering with things like her uncles did when they were her age.

As Kim commenced walking toward her office, Beth and Tim followed.

"By the way, sis," Tim said, "Jim told me yesterday that he and Dad at the Space Center might be on the breakthrough of creating a Faster-Than-Light engine."

Snorting in belief, Kim waved it away. "That was what they had said two years ago. Nothing came out of it."

Tim shrugged. "Who knows? I've seen their research, and it looks promising."

Kim smirked, shaking her head. "If they ever do create a FTL drive, I will be the first to send you Tweebs to the Delta Quadrant."

"But not without a certain redhead we grew up with to lead our ship home though," Tim countered, his lips smirking as well.

"No thank you," Kim replied, grinning as they reached her office and entered it. "I'll pass."

The office was sparsely furnished, yet it was elegant. A large, dark-wooden desk with a high-back leather chair behind it was the largest piece in the room, and two comfortable chairs were in front of it. Off the left side was a smaller desk with chair. Both desks contained computers with thin flat monitors, yet the larger desk also has framed photos on it. A very large view-screen was mounted on the wall opposite of the smaller desk. United States and UN flags stood together on mounted poles on the far left corner behind the desk, while a GJ flag was on the far right corner.

BJ ran to sit on the chair of the smaller desk and immediately powered up the desktop computer, which was nothing more than a thin, one-inch rectangle notebook attached cordlessly to the exterior flat monitor, keyboard, and mouse. Gone were the days of the large bulky desktops, for present-day notebooks were fast and reliable for everyday use of the average person, whether at home or at work, and cordless technology was made more reliable due to ever charging batteries, charged by harmless microwaves admitted from the notebook, which was hooked into the electrical outlet.

Eying the little girl, Kim and Tim watched as BJ tried to log on the Middleton Space Center's mainframe, succeeded thanks to using her grandfather's access code, and quite enthusiastically tried to call up the FTL Project files. Yet every time she thought she accomplished gaining the files, she was thrown back. Her lips curled in a frown as she slowly was getting impatience.

"Aw, come on!" BJ cried out. "I managed to easily done it the other day!" Her blue eyes narrowed as she concluded the likely reason why she was being blocked. "Oh, don't tell me!"

She felt the large hand of her uncle's came on her head when he had walked up unnoticed by her. "That's right, Squirt," he amusedly explained. "Your Uncle Jim noticed you the other day accessing the files, and, as much as he would love to let you look at them, he's under orders not to share them with anyone outside the project and that includes family members. So, he and your Uncle Wade placed up even tougher firewalls and encryption codes." He smirked upon seeing her frowned the more. "Knowing your level of hacking skills, it'll take you all day to get through, and you simply don't have the time to do so today."

"Aw, man!" BJ crossed her arms, looking peeved. "I want to read the FTL files!"

Tim smirked and patted his niece's head. "Not today, Squirt." He walked away just as BJ snapped her right fingers.

Kim chuckled and shook her head as she walked around her desk to stand in front of her chair. "So Dr. Possible," she began as she turned on her computer, "what is it that you need to see me about?"

"Oh, nothing, Assistant Director Stoppable," he grinned. "I was on my way to get a cup of coffee in the break room when you and your daughter came out of the elevator. You know the rest." Kim grinned at him as she sat on her leather chair. "Want me to get you a cup?"

"Even though I already had a cup for breakfast, I can use another," the redhead nodded. "Please and thank you."

Just then both adults heard the musical introduction of a game, and they turned their heads to see BJ has loaded up one of her favourite games – Terra AeroStar Fighter 4.0. From the desk drawer, she had pulled out a cordless joystick controller, which looked like a fighter joystick with multiple buttons and toggles. Typing in her user name and password to log onto the Net and the Terra AeroStar Fighter online gaming network, she prepared to play.

Just then a small window popped up on the screen, showing a thin, lanky black boy wearing a blue T-shirt. Various monitors and computer equipment surrounded him. "BJ!" he greeted, pleased to see her, yet he frowned a moment after. "Are you suppose to be in school, and why are you in your mom's office?"

BJ smugly smiled as she waved a hand in dismissal. "No more Junior High for me!" She thumbed herself. "I'm moving up the ranks, Al! I'll be going to Middleton High for testing today!"

"Congratulations!" Al beamed before he slyly grinned. "You're still no where near my league though."

The blonde girl snorted in amusement. "No big. It's not like I can match a whole family of super geniuses."

Kim and Tim chuckled at that, for it was true. For Al was Albert Load, the 11-year-old son of Wade and Monique Load. Al and his older sister Cleo have both inherited their father's super genius intelligence, and like their father, both children easily passed high school and college at a young age.

Narrowing her blue eyes at her friend, BJ placed her right hand on the joystick. "Go one-on-one with me?" she smirked.

Al matched her challenging expression "You're on, Stoppable." He reached over to handle his own joystick controller. "You know I have beaten you before."

"And you know I have beaten you many times as well," BJ countered surely.

The boy brought his thumb and index finger close together. "I'm this much away from making the rank of Fleet Admiral."

"Same as me," she softly and smugly replied before giving a ferial grin. "Prepare to be blasted into Pluto's orbit!"

"Prepare to be put into a black hole!" he threw back, his right hand on his joystick and his left over the keyboard.

"Ruby!" BJ yelled. "Co-pilot time!"

Waking up from her nap, Ruby popped her head out of the pants pocket to see what her human friend was shouting about. Hopping from the pocket to BJ's leg to the desk, the mole rat saw the game on the monitor and immediately grinned in glee. "Oh, yeah!" she said as she narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles to prepare to activate certain functions on the keyboard at BJ's command.

After an intense minute as both children and one mole rat await the start of the game, Al started it off with a barked word. "Launch!"

"Launch!" BJ immediately followed, and the two gamers began the game, each putting themselves into position to clash it out to the end in the vast arena of the Solar System.

As the first sounds of virtual combat was heard, a grinning Tim turned back to eye his sister. "I'll get you that coffee. You'll definitely need it."

"Definitely," Kim agreed.

With that said Tim left the room and closed the door, making the room completely sound proof. For Kim, she thanked God that she only had to endure the arcade noise for a few hours, and given it was Friday, her daughter would likely be starting high school classes on Monday. It would be a pain to have to hear video games for another day.

She focused on her own computer screen and began to work that needs to be done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the gym of Middleton High School, the sounds of running feet and bouncing balls could be heard as several students exercised in PE class. For today, the PE teachers had the boys and girls, in their 'white shirt & red short' uniforms, play basketball. The head and assistant teachers had divided the girls and boys separately and then divided them into teams. The girls played on one side of the gym, while the boys played on the other side.

Justin dribbled the ball and passed to a team-mate, who quickly passed to another within the circle. The boy played and dribbled fast trying to put the ball into the hoop, but he was being blocked easily, so he quickly passed back to Justin right on the other edge of the circle. JD then quickly shot the ball and it easily went into the hoop for 3 points.

"Way to go, Justin!" JD's team-mate said as he high-fived him.

Justin smiled. He knew basketball pretty well, and he was one of the stars of the Middleton High boys' basketball team. He was proud he led Middleton to win the state championship this year.

Off the sidelines, at the midline between the two sides of the basketball court, Dustin and Deborah sat on the floor along with others, watching both the girls and the boys played. Deborah was taking a break from playing, which she was quite good; making many wondered why she didn't ever tried out for the girls' basketball team. Dustin had played once and that was all. He just wasn't into sports like his twin was.

After glancing at the wall-mounted clock on the wall behind the girls' basketball hoop, Deborah turned to her best friend. "It's 15 minutes past 11 now."

Turning to look at the clock, DJ nodded. "BeeJ and Mom should already be here by now." His eyes then focused on his best friend's face.

"So how long is the test supposed to be?" she asked.

DJ shrugged as he leaned back on his hands. "How would I know? Knowing my little sis, she would likely pass almost anything thrown at her."

Deborah chuckled. "True. It'll be interesting to have a child-prodigy in the school though."

Looking into those blue eyes of hers, the strawberry-blonde boy smirked. "The school did have, for a brief time, Albert and Cleo Load. Those two make BeeJ look like an amateur."

Lips turning up to match his expression, Deborah poke a finger into his chest, making his softly chuckle. "Okay, I stand corrected. It'll still be interesting to have your sister in high school though. Ever since I found out a few hours ago she'll be attending this school, I still have images of her blowing this place up and doing other mischievous things."

"Yeah," DJ grinned in amusement, as his mind thought what sort of mayhem could happen with his sister loose in the school. "As I said before, it'll be a challenge for Barkin. I wonder if he's ready for the next Stoppable to enter high school."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Mrs. Stoppable. To tell you the truth, I was surprised when I read your daughter would be attending Middleton High. The last time this school had young geniuses were when your brothers attended during your senior year here, and they were a handful to handle." Sitting behind his polished oak desk, Principle Steve Barkin took a sip of coffee before his eyes narrowed at the redhead woman sitting on the other side. "I hope your daughter will not be following your brothers' footsteps into mayhem."

Even after all these years, Barkin still was as intimidating as he was when Kim was in high school. She wondered if he ever gave any student slack, before she immediately dismissed the notion. Barkin would not ever give anyone a break regardless.

Taking a sip of coffee, which the principal had offered her minutes ago, Kim sighed and gave a small grin. "Well, I hope she will not try to turn the school into a rocket launching pad as my brothers did. She's smart, but my husband and I have drilled into her not to do any experiments at school, and it's worked."

With brown hair half grey now, Principal Barkin raised a bushy eyebrow up. "I hope so for your daughter's sake, Mrs. Stoppable. She maybe has a high intelligence when it comes to academics, but she still is a ten year old, and children her age have the tendency to be more mischievous in having fun than teenagers." He looked down at a student dossier on his desk. "Also according to the psychological records and the words of you and your husband, your daughter has a personality much like your husband's." Barkin raised his eyes to Kim. "'Like father, like daughter' as the saying goes. I hope your daughter will not end up doing things that might make me force to put her in detention, regardless that she is a ten year old."

Kim swallowed. In her mind's eye, she saw BJ, sitting at a desk in D-hall, surrounded by threatening teens, much like she remembered that one time she served detention. As much as she knew she had befriended the D-hall bullies then, she didn't like the notion of her young daughter sitting next to a big hulk of a teen like she knew Big Mike Jr. was.

Barkin gave a small grin upon seeing her face. "Well, as I said, I hope she doesn't do anything. Given the unique circumstance that she is ten years old, her education will not be like the typical student here. For example, she will not be playing along side the other students in gym class. It's obvious she can't handle the rough-and-tumble games the teen students are given, so we'll be working with the PE teachers on what will be appropriate gym activities for her to do."

Giving a relieved sigh, Kim returned his grin. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin. I appreciate it. I certainly don't want to see her injured." Steve Barkin nodded.

For Barkin, it was always amazing to see how students faired beyond high school. Some students would be successful, while others ended up poorly. He still recalled vividly how Kim Stoppable, then Possible, was one of the best students in the school, while her husband, Ron Stoppable, was so laidback that he barely passed. Possible, as he predicted, made a name for herself in her career, but it was Stoppable who was the surprise. To become vice-president of a major international food-chain corporation from the high school slacker was a marvel.

The door to the principal's office opened, and a ten-year-old BJ Stoppable walked in and approached the desk. "Here you go," she said as she handed Mr. Barkin a stack of papers. "I'm all done."

Both Barkin and Kim raised their eyebrows at this, and together they looked at the wall-mounted clock on the wall opposite of the windows. It said 11:40 AM. BJ had started her test at 11:10 AM in the room next door.

The principal turned to look at the entrance door, where one of the secretaries was now standing. Her face was full of amazement. "I assure you, Sir, I've watched her, and she didn't cheat. She was fast and swift in writing down her answers. Even the math questions were easy for her as she quickly wrote down calculations on paper like she knew what she was doing."

Sighing, Barkin did a quick scan of the test papers. He could see that little Miss Stoppable may have aced this test thoroughly. "Well, it remains to be seen whether she had properly answered every question correctly." He placed the test papers neatly on his desk. "We'll be checking the results this afternoon, and on Monday," his eyes moved to held Kim's green ones, "we'll have a meeting with you and your husband, along with your daughter, on what school courses will be best for her."

Turning her head from the ex-Marine to her daughter, Kim couldn't help but to grin proudly, making BJ grinned proudly in return. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin."

Just as Barkin was about to say something, a familiar four-ring tone sounded from Kim's wrist. _Beep-beep-be-beep_

"Mission time!" BJ cheered out with a raised fist.

"Yeah!" Ruby cried out as she poked out from BJ's cargo pant's pocket.

Giving a small headshake while smirking, Kim tapped a button on her wrist Kimmunicator. As technology advanced over the years, so did the upgrades Wade Load provided to Kim and Ron's equipment. Her Kimmunicator had become smaller and smaller as time moved on, and today, all the abilities and functions of her old green PDA was neatly packaged into a wrist Kimmunicator, which was slapped on her left wrist with the size and color of the comic book Wonder Woman's silver bracelets. Well… Almost all the functions, for her wrist Kimmunicator certainly would not sprout mechanical arms and hands, able to fly, or even become a miniature speedboat.

"Assistant Director Stoppable here," Kim said into the wrist communication device.

A small 3-D holographic face and torso of 34-year-old Wade Load sprouted up from the wrist device, and his voice was deep as he spoken. "Sorry to interrupt you, Kim. I know how much you want to be there for BJ's testing, but we have a situation here at GJ that needs your assistance. It seems Mad Eye Lewy is at it again."

Kim frowned. "Again?" She waved her right hand in the air. "What is he threatening this time?"

Wade smirked. "He's threatening to destroy Columbia's entire coffee crop unless the world gives into his demands."

With a snort, the redhead smirked in return. "Let me guess what his demands are. He wants to rule the entire United Kingdom and Ireland along with his Death Beaters."

"You got it," Wade chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

Snorting, BJ leaned a bit over her mother's side to gaze at the small holographic Wade. "It's 'Death Eaters', not 'beaters'!"

Wade again chuckled. "The guy clearly hasn't read the books again in years, BeeJ. He is a little mad as his name says he is."

Sighing, Kim moved the conversation back on track. "Why is this getting high priority, Wade? Clearly the world can live without Columbia roasted coffee."

Raising his left hand, Wade ticked off each reason with a finger. "One, the Columbia government clearly doesn't want to see their entire coffee crop destroyed. Two, all the companies and industries, that rely on the Columbia coffee trade to survive, are very concerned they will go out of business, thus thousands of workers will lose their jobs. And three, major governments throughout the world, including the United States, are making this threat top priority."

Kim couldn't believe it. "I understand #1 and #2, but #3?" she asked incredulously. "Why?"

Wade gave an apologetic shrug. "Some politicians can't live without their Columbian roasted coffee."

"Oh, please!" GJ's assistant director rolled her eyes heavenward as her daughter watched. Far as she was concerned, today's villains were far crazier than Dr. Drakken, Killigan, and her other foes she had fought when she was a teen.

Letting out a deflated sigh, Kim gazed back down at the holographic Wade. "Okay, Wade, I'll be there as soon as I find someone to look after BJ."

Face full of sympathy, Wade shook his head. "Director Du wants you to come in **now**."

This news made her really dubious. "Wade! Who will look after Elizabeth? My 'rents will not be home until past 3 in the afternoon! Ron's 'rents are out of town! Tim and Jim are clearly busy, right?" Wade nodded an affirmative. "So who will look after her?"

Principal Barkin frowned at the concerned mother. "Clearly, Mrs. Stoppable, you can put her in the day care provided by the school."

Kim huffed at the notion. "She's 10 years old, Mr. Barkin! Not a preschooler! She needs to have her mind occupied, and what a day care provides obviously will not have the means to do so. With her mind, she gets bored easily."

Then an idea came to her, and she closed her eyes. After a moment though, she gave a small decisive sigh, before her emerald eyes opened to focus on the face of Middleton High's principal. "I know you will not like this, Mr. Barkin, but I have to ask you if my sons can watch over their sister while attending classes for the rest of the day. It's only for today until school is out. Afterward, they can walk easily to my parent's home."

Steve Barkin frowned even more. She was right. He didn't like it, babysitting even for a few hours might distract her sons from their education. Yet her situation didn't seem to have given her much choice.

Coming to a decision, Mr. Barkin stood up from his chair. "Normally I would have said 'no', Mrs. Stoppable, but given your current situation, I think this can be accommodated just for today."

Feeling at ease, Kim smiled gratefully up at her former teacher. "Thank you."

With a nod at his former student, Mr. Barkin strolled around the desk and out of his office toward the school-wide announcement system.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the gym, JD had joined Deborah and his brother in watching the other students play basketball. It was nearly the end of the period, and all three would be relieved to move on to lunch afterward.

Suddenly, the overhead speakers blared out with the voice of Principal Barkin. "Attention! Could Justin and Dustin Stoppable report to the principal's office! On the double!"

Sitting on either side of Deborah, JD and DJ quickly eyed each other in surprise. Deborah on the other hand was frowning at them as well as other students in the gym.

"What did you two do this time to get his wrath?" Deborah asked

JD shook his head in bafflement. "I didn't do anything!"

"Same here!" DJ cried out. "Why is he calling us in?"

The head PE teacher shouted at the twins from across the gym. "Justin! Dustin! You two can go change and leave early!" she shouted. "Don't keep Principal Barkin waiting! Move it!"

Reluctantly, DJ and JD rose from the floor and headed toward the boys' locker room. Their minds were still questioning what did they done wrong to get ex-Marine Major Barkin on their case.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continue in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The usual as mentioned in Chapter 1. Blah, blah, blah. Everyone knows the drill already, so on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering Mr. Barkin's office, the twins were somewhat astounded to see their mother and sister there. After all, they knew their mother was taking BJ in for testing.

Mrs. Stoppable rose from her chair and faced her twin sons. "I'm sorry to do this to you both, but an emergency situation has arisen at GJ, and they need me immediately to return. All four of your grandparents are not available now, and on short notice, Mr. Barkin has agreed to allow the two of you to look after your sister." She placed a ten-dollar bill into Dustin's hand. "Here, this will pay for your sister's lunch as well as Ruby's." She looked at both boys. "After school, you are to take your sister and go to Grandpa James and Grandma Ann's house. They'll be home after 3. You'll be spending dinner with them."

Justin couldn't believe the bad turn of events. "But Mom, I have a date with Vicky after school! Surely, DJ can look after BJ along with Grandpa and Grandma!"

With a kindly grin, their mother shook her head. "I'm sorry, Justin, but I'm asking you to postpone your date for another day. Surely you can do it tomorrow, given it's a Saturday?"

Feeling trapped, JD knew he couldn't argue with his mother. It wasn't like he had any plans for tomorrow anyway.

Giving a small warm grin, Kim kissed her sons on the cheeks before turning to bend down to give one to her daughter. Firm green eyes were steady on small blue ones. "You behave yourself in the company of your brothers, hear me?"

"Okay," the blonde girl acknowledged as Ruby watched from BJ's pants pocket.

Satisfied that everything has been taken care off, she gave one final warm, loving grin to her children before quickly departing from the room to return to GJ HQ.

After she left, Justin turned to his brother. "This is just great! We have to skip classes in order to baby-sit the Dweebette!"

"You're not skipping classes, Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin barked from his chair behind his desk. "You're misinterpreting your mother. Your sister will be attending classes **with you**."

"WHAT?" both boys shouted out simultaneously. BJ just merely grinned up at them.

Dustin was the first to speak after the bombshell. "With all due respect, Mr. Barkin, which of us are you referring?" He thumbed back and forth between himself and his twin. "We have different classes due to JD having advanced classes."

Rubbing his chin momentarily in thought as he looked at the two teens, Barkin admitted the boy has a point. "Well," he began as he lowered his hand, "since your sister is pretty smart for a young lady her age, I think it'll be a test to see how much she knows, so she'll be going with you to your classes, Justin Stoppable."

His day just could not get any worst. "You got to be kidding me," he said glumly.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Stoppable?" Barkin raised an eyebrow at JD.

Justin deflated in defeat. He wondered if BJ would make him look like an idiot in front of his classmates.

"Anyway," Barkin continued, "it's lunch time for you both, so take your sister and head toward the cafeteria." He eyed JD as his eyes narrowed a bit. "Justin Stoppable, you are to keep an eye on your sister after lunch. I do not want to see her running around in the halls during classes. Understood?" JD nodded. "Good. You're dismissed."

The principal watched as Dustin left the office, followed by a jolly BJ, and last by a bit grouchy Justin.

After the three have left, Barkin's lips slowly formed a smirk. It seemed that things would be interesting with the youngest Stoppable now added to the school's student roster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the cafeteria, DJ and JD has spotted Deborah eating by herself at a table, so they went to join her with BJ in tow. Upon reaching the table, Deborah gave a small grin up at them. "So what did Barkin called you two in for?" When DJ with a small grin pointed to BJ, Deborah was stunned to see their sister.

As DJ went to get his lunch and something for his sister, JD clarified the situation to Deborah, and by the time he has finished the tale, the teen girl was feeling amused and sympathetic for the two boys, especially JD.

"So, BJ will be attending your afternoon classes with you?" Deborah smirked as she looked at BJ, who sat on the other side of the table from her. "Are you to going to have fun, BJ?"

The girl shrugged for her answer, before turning her head and gazed around the cafeteria, since this place was new to her. Even Ruby, who had hopped out of BJ's pocket, gazed around the place.

A few minutes later, DJ returned with a tray full of food for him and BJ - mostly hamburgers, fries, and soft drinks for them, with a large plate of cheese nachos for Ruby. As the little mole rat happily dove into the nachos, DJ and BJ began eating while JD went to get his food, and by the time he returned, Deborah had finished her lunch.

While the boys ate, Deborah broke the silence as she caught BJ's eyes. "Are you looking forward to having classes here at Middleton High, BJ?" she asked the little girl.

After taking a sip of soda, BJ shrugged. "It'll be cool. I hope they teach me about rocket science."

Rolling his eyes, JD snorted. "There's no rocket science in high school, BJ."

"There isn't?" BJ blinked her blue eyes. "I thought this was **high** school. It teaches about bigger and advanced stuff."

DJ chuckled and reached over to ruffle his sister's blonde hair. "Sorry, BeeJ, but it seems you just have to wait until college to learn about advanced rocket science. From what I saw here, they pretty much teach just the basics that you already know from Uncles Tim and Jim."

"Then why am I here?" BJ asked, looking peeved. "I want to go to college! I want to know much more than the basics!" She frowned. "No wonder the science part of the test I took was too easy. It was baby stuff." Her hand picked up some fries and ate them, while Ruby was almost finished with her nachos.

Her brothers and their friend blinked at BJ. They all thought the same thing. If BJ thought high school sciences were baby stuff, just how much does she know?

Breaking out of her bewilderment, Deborah gave a small smile at the girl. "BJ, before you can go to college, you have to get a high school diploma. No college or university will accept you if you don't have a high school degree."

"Oh," BJ blinked a few times before she shrugged and grinned. "That just means I just have to quickly get that high school diploma and I'm out of here!"

"Out of here!" Ruby repeated before eating the last nacho. She plopped down onto the empty tray, gave a burp, and closed her eyes in content.

JD smirked in amusement and disbelief. "Good luck, Dweebette. To get a high school diploma you have to know lot more than sciences to pass. You also have to know how to write English pretty good."

"Uh?" BJ frowned at her brother. "English? Writing words? I don't need to write words to know rockets."

Before JD could respond, a blonde teen girl approached the table, and JD smiled up at the face of Vicky Summers. "Hi, Vic!"

"Hi, JD," Vicky said as she placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'm so looking forward to hanging out with you after cheerleading practice."

JD sighed, feeling awful that she has to find out about his unexpected change of plans. Yet before he could say anything, his sister spoke up. "Are you and my brother going to snog each other?" she teased.

There were some snickers heard from nearby tables as Vicky's eyes went wide upon seeing BJ. "Justin… Why is your baby sister here?" the junior student asked, eyeing the little girl warily.

Sighing again, JD told his girlfriend about everything, and as he predicted, Vicky was disappointed. "But Justin, we were so looking forward to this!" she complained.

"We can hang out tomorrow, Vicky," he said, trying to pacify the cheerleader. "Are you free?"

Vicky sort of gave a nod. "Yeah, I think so. I just have to find out tonight when I get home. You know my 'rents sometimes make me do chores on weekends."

Nodding in agreement, JD knew she was right. "Okay, Vic. I'll wait for you to call me."

"Thanks, Justin," Vicky smiled down at him, and he smiled in return.

Just before Vicky was about to walk away, BJ once again spoke up. "Aw, too bad you're not going to snog each other tonight."

Even more chuckles and snickers were heard from nearby tables. Vicky gave a look of scorn at the little girl before marching off.

Once the cheerleader captain was gone, JD turned a scowled face at his pesky sis. "Why are you always on her case, Dweebette?"

"I don't like her!" BJ confessed with narrow eyes, while Ruby nodded her head, face matching her human friend. "I can tell she didn't like me when I first met her." She pointed a finger at Deborah while still maintaining eye contact with JD. "I like Deborah! She spankin' rocks!"

Deborah blinked in surprised as her cheeks flushed a bit from the ringing endorsement from the youngest Stoppable member. She saw out of the corners of her eyes that DJ was smiling with approval at her, while JD was astonished as she was. Her lips formed a warm grin as she looked into BJ's blue eyes with her own blue ones. "Thank you, BJ."

Realizing she has slipped that she liked Deborah, BJ sheepishly grinned. "You're welcome." She went on to finish her lunch avoiding eye contact with the older girl.

Softly chuckling, Deborah wanted to make BJ feel at ease. "I think you're going to fit in at high school just fine, BJ. You'll like it here."

Finishing her burger and sipping her soda, the girl shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." She frowned. "Just, why does the Principal always look mean?"

"Look mean?" Deborah was confused.

DJ nodded in agreement with his sister. "Barkin does look mean most of the time."

"Yeah," JD admitted. "He looks like he's always watching out to put someone in D-Hall."

Now understanding what BJ was thinking, Deborah answered the girl's question. "Principal Barkin looks mean, BJ, because he was an ex-Marine officer."

"Marine?" BJ inquired, face in puzzlement.

"Military officer," Deborah clarified. DJ and JD were almost finished with their lunches.

BJ's mind was thinking. "If he belongs in the military, why is he a principal in this school?"

DJ shrugged. "How would I know? He was Mom and Dad's teacher when they were students here. He perhaps had wanted a change of career."

Licking her lips, the blonde little girl spoke out loud her thoughts. "Or maybe this school is a secret military base and they need a military officer to watch over it."

Students at nearby tables burst out in laughter.

"Oh, that's rich!" one male student said.

"Middleton High a secret military base?" a female student mentioned while still giggling. "I'm so amazed!"

"Maybe there's a tank hidden somewhere in the school!" yet another student spoke.

"That's it!" BJ cried out with a raised finger. "There's a whole tank division hidden in this school and the principal was sent here to watch over it!"

Once again everyone nearby burst out in laughter, clearly enjoying the silly notion of Middleton High being a secret military base with a tank division.

JD groaned. "Thanks a lot, guys!" he called out. "You just had to give her ideas!" He slammed his forehead onto the table, gritting his teeth.

Even DJ groaned. His sister would just ramble endlessly on possibilities of theories that were totally bogus. He saw Deborah was giggling behind her hand. "You're enjoying this," he frowned.

Still giggling, Deborah nodded her head as she gazed at Dustin and removed her hand. "She's your sister," she answered the obvious before putting her hand back over her mouth, chuckling some more.

So for the remaining time of the lunch period, JD and DJ had to endure BJ's endless conspiracy theories and the humiliation from their fellow laughing students. Once lunch ended, JD and DJ dragged their sister to their lockers to retrieve books for afternoon classes before JD took her to his next class. He hoped his classes would be challenging enough to keep his smarty little sibling occupied from talking about any more stupid military presumptions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the final period of the day ended with the bell ringing, many students fled to what they wanted or needed to do next. Most obviously went to the buses and fled school grounds to their homes, the mall, and other places. Some just hung around and chitchat with friends. Others have after-school activities to attend, like club meetings, sports practice, etc.

But for Justin Donald Stoppable, he just couldn't wait to just leave as he dragged his sister by the arm toward his locker. He had known that his sister would embarrass him in his afternoon classes and he was not disappointed when it had happened. With the exception of history, which BJ seemed pretty much even with his knowledge, the Dweebette out smarted him in chemistry and Trig. For a thousandth time today, he wondered why his sister have to be the one who gets to inherit the high intelligence of Grandpa James, Grandma Ann, and Uncles Tim & Jim. It was so unfair.

Upon reaching his locker, he found DJ and Deborah already there as DJ sorted through his books and stuff. Both turned and grinned at JD, who wore a somewhat sore expression.

"So how were your afternoon classes?" Dustin asked with a teasing grin, anticipating the answer he knew would come.

"Miserable," JD answered as he let BJ go to open his locker. "The Dweebette outsmarted me in chemistry and Trig, and the teachers thought she should be bumped up another grade." He gave a slight grin. "Least she wasn't knowledgeable in world history. She didn't know much about World War II for example."

"I did too!" The 10-year-old girl crossed her arms as her brother opened his locker. "I knew that Germany was the first to make rockets that led to the dawn of space rocket science."

JD waved a dismissing hand as he grinned. "Yeah, but you didn't know anything about the Nazis, the famous battles of World War II, etc. Seems you're not as all knowing as we thought you were." In response, BJ stuck her tongue at her older brother, looking ticked.

Just then, JD's locker computer's screen blipped on to show a 13-year-old, pretty, African-American girl. "Hi, guys!" she grinned in greeting.

"Hi, Cleo," JD grinned in return as Deborah and DJ came closer. "What's the sitch?"

"Oh, nothing," Cleo Load said, smiling. "I've heard from my brother regarding BJ moving up the ranks, and my father knew your mother left your sister in your care while attending afternoon classes." Her lips curled up slyly. "So was the little devil bad to you in class?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Yes," but he raised a finger and immediately grinned, "but not in history."

Before anyone could say anything more, BJ finally nudged through between her twin brothers' legs to look up into the upper locker. "Ooooohhh!" she cried in wonder. "The latest advancement in Load computer tech! Let me see!"

"Not so fast there, BeeJ!" JD held her back by the shoulder. "You're not taking apart this computer!"

Cleo chuckled. "Hi, BJ! I agree with your brother, hands off this computer. This is your brothers' mission computer, and it would do them no good if it was all in pieces."

"Oh, poo!" BJ stomped her right foot. "I want to see!"

DJ snorted a chuckle. "You have computer parts all over your room at home. What are you going to make with them anyway?"

"I want to see I can make an AI, like Doctor Freeman's," BJ replied.

Shaking her head, Cleo smirked. "Good luck, BJ. So far, after many years, no one has yet to duplicate the AI intelligences Doctor Freeman has created for his car and household appliances, and he still not yet willing to share the knowledge." She shrugged. "Not even my father was able to make an AI."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to make one," Deborah pointed out another explanation.

"True," Cleo frowned. "It's still a questionable, moral topic whether computer AI's should even be created. Many still remember the Hollywood movies where machines take over the world, like _Terminator_ or _The Matrix_."

JD shook his head. "I don't know about that, Cleo. You know as well as I that many engineers and scientists over at GJ HQ would like to have an AI to help run the computer systems. They still claim that having one will increase work efficiency."

Cleo shook her head. "Yeah, but who would be really running the place? The AI or the people?"

As Wade Load's daughter conversed with DJ and JD while Deborah interestedly listened, they were unaware that BJ had slowly backed away from them. A crafty grin was on her face as she realized she could get away from them. Finally she was around the corner, out of sight, sprinting away.

"Come on, Ruby," the long-haired blonde girl said as the naked mole rat popped her head out of the girl's pant's pocket. "We're going to find out the real secrets of this undercover military base." She smirked as she set off on her solo mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes past 3 PM, the hallways of Middleton High were almost empty. There were still a few students lingering around. Three of them were searching the place for any signs of a misplaced little girl.

"Oh, I'm going to kill her!" JD nearly growled. "I can't believe she would sneak off like that!"

"We're all at fault here, JayD," DJ said as he strolled along side his twin brother. "We were all so occupied with talking with Cleo, that we didn't pay attention to BJ."

Deborah, just behind the two boys, nodded. "She's quite sneaky alright. It makes me wonder if she may end up being better at mission ops than you two."

JD shook his head with a scowl. "Don't go there, Deb." He raised a finger. "BJ already is ahead of me in some academic classes, so if she suddenly can do mission ops better than me and DJ, it's the end of the world."

From Dustin's small wrist communicator, which was a smaller version of their mother's, a 3-D holographic Cleo spoke up. "I agree with JD, Deborah. BJ may be smart, but she's still a 10-year-old in many ways. She still has a long way to go until she is even worthy to go on missions." She type on her keyboard and frowned. "It would be easier to find her if she was chipped, guys."

Dustin gave a small grin as he shook his head negatively before looking at his upheld wrist containing the wrist communicator. "Dad wouldn't even dream of doing that to any of his children, Cleo, not even BJ. He had one when he was a teen, and as much as the chip helped him, he had it removed when he was 19. He'd told Mom and your father that he didn't want to feel like a tagged wild animal any more." The strawberry-blonde teen shrugged. "I can't blame him though."

Cleo frowned. "So how about a wrist band with a chip inside? Choker?" She grinned. "How about giving BJ her own wrist communicator? She'll be thrilled and it'll have its own tracking device."

Again Dustin shook his head and chuckled. "Mom had your father made a small wrist communicator for BJ. The Dweebette took it apart instead of using it. I can't think of any ways we can chip her without imbedding it under the skin and that option Dad forbids."

Justin came to a stop, which stopped his brother and their friend. He sighed. "Where could she be?"

"Stoppable! Stoppable! Lipsky!" a male military voice shouted from behind the three, and knowing the voice, the three teens swallowed before turning around to see Principal Barkin standing a few feet away with hands folded behind his back.

Eying the three teens, especially the twins, Barkin walked forward toward them. "School is out, so why are you two still on school grounds and not taking your sister to your grandparents' house?" He raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of your sister, where is she, if she's not here with you?" He stopped in front of Justin and Dustin.

The twins nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of their necks, while Deborah looked on, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Well, Sir," JD began with an uneasy grin. "She kind of… uh… gave us…"

"She gave us the slip, Sir," Dustin finished with a swallow as he lowered his hand from his neck.

Barkin's eyes narrowed. "You lost track of a **ten-year-old**?" he asked incredulously.

"We were talking at my locker after the last class," Justin explained anxiously. "We were so into the conversion that we didn't see her walking away behind our backs."

Shaking his head, Barkin tsk tsk them. "Well, you two better find your sister before she winds up in trouble."

Dustin held up his free hand again, while still keeping the wrist communicator held up. "That's the problem, Sir. We've been searching the school, and we can't find her."

"Maybe she's no longer on school grounds, Stoppable," Barkin suggested.

Deborah shook her head. "No, Mr. Barkin. I think she's still on school grounds."

The principal and the twins turned their heads to her. "And what made you think that, Lipsky?" Barkin inquired.

The 16-year-old girl held up a finger. "Well, at lunch she theorized that the school is a secret military base, and –"

Barkin interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "What made her think this school is a secret military base?"

With a grin, Deborah clarified things. "You're an ex-military officer, Sir. Well, a military officer is mostly around military stuff; so in the end, she thought the school was a base being watched by a military officer. Namely you, Sir."

"Good point," Barkin nodded. "Continue, Lipsky."

"Well," Deb resumed, "if she thinks this is a base and there is a whole division of tanks here," Barkin raised an eyebrow regarding the tank division, "what part of the school will be big enough to even hold a military tank?"

After a few moments of thought, all three men snapped their fingers and shouted the answer at the same time. "The gym!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAD DOGS GO!" the entire Middleton High Cheer Squad shouted as they performed the final routine in the program they were practicing in the gym. Six girls and three boys performed the acrobatics and maneuvers, while an additional boy played the Mad Dog mascot – a total of ten in the entire squad.

Although the school's colors of purple and gold had not changed, the present day squad's uniforms were different in style. Girls wore short-sleeved, gold shirts with purple trim and short gold skirts with vertical purple strips. Boys wore full-sleeved gold shirts with purple trims and letter 'M' on the front and purple pants with gold, vertical side strips.

The only thing that seemed to not have changed was the mascot's Mad Dog head, for it looked the same as the original, created by Ron Stoppable 22 years ago. The mask actually was the fourth version of the original, and it could move its eyes, ears, eyebrows, mouth, and tongue thanks to smaller and better robotics, which all was easily controlled by heads-up displays inside the mask.

With a smile and pom-poms in hand, Captain Vicky Summers jumped off the shoulders of a male cheerleader, did a summersault, landing on the wooden gym floor. She turned to face the squad as two other girls jumped off the shoulders of the two other male squad members. "Good work, team! I think we nailed this routine and the program perfectly! I think we're ready to tackle the regional championships next week!" The entire squad cheered, making Vicky even happier.

Unknown to the cheer squad, a pair of blue eyes were gazing at them from above one of the basketball backboards. The owner of the eyes decided to make her appearance. Raising her left wrist, she activated a wrist grappler, imbedded in a silver bracelet, and a thin wire shot out to the center of the ceiling above and plunged into the hard material easily. The wire was micro-thin, yet it was strong enough to hold nearly ten times her weight. She swung off her perch and headed toward the group of teenagers.

Vicky gave off a brief scream as BJ landed right beside her, while the other members of the squad were just startled out of their wits. Seeing who it was that had frightened her, the head cheerleader let out an irritated puff of air. "What are you doing here, you little mischief maker!"

BJ placed hands on her hips as she narrow eyed her brother's girlfriend. "I'm here to find the tanks! This is the largest place in the entire school, and I have a feeling you know where they are!"

As the mascot boy took off his Mad Dog mask, several other members of the squad began chuckling and giggling. Even Vicky smirked. "Really? Do you see any tanks in this entire gym, little girl? Why don't you just head back home and play with your toys."

Feeling irked, BJ raised her wrist bracelet at Vicky, causing the older girl and the other squad members to start. "Not so fast Vic-ky! You're going tell me where those tanks are!"

Her ire rising, Vicky didn't back off. "Or else what? You're going to shoot me?"

In BJ's pants pocket, Ruby was frantically waving hands and shaking her head up at her human friend. "No, BJ! No!"

"Quiet, Ruby! I know what I'm doing!" BJ said while still maintaining eye contact with Vicky.

Vicky huffed out a laugh as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, as if."

With her right index finger, BJ quickly pressed a button on her left silver bracelet, and a long, thin wire shot out with a mini-boomerang on the end. The boomerang guided the wire as it rapidly went around Vicky wrapping the wire around her body from shoulder to ankle, and before Vicky could react, she was roped up tightly and unable to move. BJ pulled on the taunted cord and Vicky, unable to maintain her balance from the pull on her ankles, fell backward onto the floor. The other members of the squad were shocked.

BJ smirked in triumph down at a growling cheerleader, while Ruby moaned. "Not so tough now are you, Vic-ky?"

Moving against her restraints, Vicky found she couldn't break the thin wire. Growling again, she gazed up angrily at her captor. "You little dweebette! No matter if your brother is my boyfriend and your parents are famous, I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah, right," BJ responded. "As if."

"ELIZABETH STOPPABLE!" a large male shout sounded throughout the gym, jumping everyone and making all turned with wide-eyes to the other side of the room. One of the entrances to the gym was open showing a very pissed off Principal Barkin glaring at BJ. Dustin, on Barkin's right, was shaking his head with a hand covering his eyes. Justin, on Barkin's left, was incredulous and angry at the same time on the sight before him. Deborah, on Dustin's right, has a hand over her mouth, trying hard not to laugh at seeing one of Middleton High's most popular girls at the mercy of a ten-year-old kid.

Walking menacingly up to his newest student, Barkin was a tower of power that could not be stopped. Ruby, sensing her human friend was in deep, deep trouble, quickly ducked down into the pants pocket, out of sight, knowing what was coming.

BJ occasionally had seen her mother livid, but what she saw before her was something that made her mother look tame in comparison. As Barkin reached her, she stared with fright at the man before her.

"Why, may I ask," Barkin began, "have you wrapped up a fellow student up like she was **cattle**!" He spat out the last word as JD, DJ, and Deborah joined him.

Sheepishly grinning, BJ pointed to Vicky, her eyes not leaving Barkin's. "She knows where the tanks are?"

Leaning down toward his littlest charge, Barkin narrowed his eyes even further. "I'm going to make myself perfectly clear, young lady. This school is **NOT** a military base!"

The youngest Stoppable member guiltily grinned. "Got'cha. Not a military base."

Barkin raved on. "You're not going to find any tanks here or any military equipment what so ever."

Seeing Vicky was struggling against her bonds, JD came between Barkin and his sister. "Give me that bracelet, BJ!" He quickly took off his sister's bracelet and pressed a button. The wire went slack to allow Vicky to get free, and afterward, JD pressed another button to roll the line back in with a snap.

Nodding approval at seeing Summer freed, Barkin turned back to BJ, who was slowly backing around him toward the doors which he had come in. "Uh… I gotta go!"

Before she could make a dash to the exit, Dustin reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back. "Not so fast, BeeJ." DJ saw Deborah was still giggling. "This is not funny, Deb!"

"Sure it is," she said with a grin. "It's not every day one gets to see Vicky Summer wrapped up by a little girl." Even the boy, playing the mascot, grinned at this, for even though he appreciated Summer's leadership abilities, he did find her annoying at times.

Ignoring Lipsky's remarks, Barkin turned around to face a pair of frightened blue eyes looking up at him. Face still stern, the ex-military officer gave a sigh. "Young lady, given that this is your first time in my school, I'll let this incident slide. However, I will be phoning your parents to tell them what you did, and I hope they will discipline you. Monday, your parents and I, in my office, we'll tell you straight out what you can't do in this school. Rules are to be followed regardless you are ten years old. Do I make myself clear?"

Swallowing, BJ nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Barkin gave a nod before turning to the Stoppable twins. "Stoppable. Stoppable. Take your sister and leave school grounds. Head to your grandparents' house just like your mother instructed. Dismissed!"

Giving a frown, DJ turned his sister around and pushed her toward the exit. Deborah followed with an amused grin on her face. After making sure his girlfriend was okay, JD trailed the others out of the gym.

Watching Lipsky and the three Stoppables left the gym, Barkin still was stern on the outside, but he was a bit amused inside. Yep, the youngest Stoppable was indeed going to make life interesting in the school from now on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the Possible household was quiet and easy. Quiet due that none of the three children had spoken after saying good-bye to Deborah at the school. Easy due that the house was a just a few blocks away from the school. The group passed Grandpa and Grandma Stoppable's house before walking another block or two to the Possible's.

The three children knew they were always welcome at either house, thus they were given keys to the places if they happened to be in the neighborhood and stopped by. Since JD and DJ started high school, both sets of grandparents had told them they could just easily walk to their homes to spend time with them, and occasionally, the boys would do that.

Reaching their destination, the Stoppable children walked to the back kitchen entrance. JD was about to reach into his pocket for the keys, when the rear door opened to reveal Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible in her white medical lab coat. Her short red hair was three-fourths grey, and her face had some age lines. Yet for a woman in her mid-sixties, she has aged gracefully and looked quite remarkable and pretty.

With a smile, she stepped aside to allow her grandchildren to pass. "I saw you three coming," she explained. "Your mother had called me hours ago regarding the situation, so I'd decided to be home by 2:30 to be here for you." Closing the door after DJ entered, Mrs. Possible frowned a bit at them. "It's already way past 3 now. Did anything happen at school?"

Taking off his backpack and tossing it beside the table chair before settling onto it, JD sulked. "You could say that Grandma Ann," he said before explaining the entire sitch regarding BJ.

By the time he finished the tale, Mrs. Possible was trying hard not to laugh. Her blue eyes rested on her granddaughter who sat besides DJ on the other side of JD. The little girl looked miserable, and Ann just couldn't help but give a small chuckle as she shook her head. "Oh, Beth. You and your imagination. You're just too much like your father at times."

Mrs. Dr. Possible went to a kitchen cupboard and retrieved three glasses to place on the table. She then went to the fridge to take out a carton of fruit punch. "I still remember like it was just yesterday that your father at times made up weird stories to explain things - ghosts and other stuff. Your mother certainly didn't believe in any them." She walked up to the table and smiled down at BJ as she placed the fruit punch on the table. "You're far smarter than that, young lady. If you're going to high school now, you better stop thinking like your father. Mr. Barkin will likely put you in detention for a long time, if you do something like you did today again."

"Yes, grandma," BJ nodded with a small grin, still feeling uneasy.

As the twins poured their glasses and BJ's full with fruit punch, Grandma Ann picked up a covered dessert tray off the kitchen counter and placed it in the center of the kitchen table. After pulling off the cover, BJ's eyes went wide as she licked her lips.

"Ooooohhh, lemon squares!" the little girl said, eyes still on the tasty dessert.

Upon hearing what her friend said, Ruby popped out of BJ's pocket onto the table. The pink mole rat licked her lips as well, wanting to take a bite out of a lemon square.

The three Stoppable children knew that 19 years ago their Great Grandmother Nana had given Grandma Ann the secret recipe to her famous lemon squares. Since then, Ann had baked the dessert for everyone's enjoyment. Nana had died a year after BJ was born, but her legacy lived on, and Ann eventually passed the recipe to Ron, who was the only other one capable of cooking the dessert without ruining it.

Seeing her granddaughter looking like she was going to stuff her face, Ann gently scolded her with a finger and grin. "No second helpings, just one square for you and Ruby, Beth. Since you three are dining with me and your grandfather tonight, I've decided we'll be ordering pizza for dinner."

"Booyah!" BJ shouted before high-fiving an excited Ruby with a finger. "Hear that, Ruby? We're going to have pizza!"

Ann chuckled. "Yes, pizza. So I don't want you having your stomach full with lemon squares. Leave room for the pizza."

Giving a thumb up, BJ smiled up at her grandmother. "Got'cha, grandma. Just one square each for me and Ruby." The blonde girl placed a square next to Ruby, who immediately began devouring it, before she picked up a square and took a bite out of it.

As he chewed on a lemon square, DJ gazed up at Grandma Ann. "Does grandpa know we're here for dinner?"

Mrs. Possible nodded at her grandson. "Yes, he does. After your mother called me, I called your grandfather." She grinned. "He loves spending time with you three, and he said he'll try to get out of work early."

BJ spoke up as she chewed. "He and Uncle Jim are working on the FTL engines, right?"

Blinking at her granddaughter's accuracy, Ann frowned, remembering how BJ knew about the project. "Young lady, your grandfather and Uncle Jim do not like it when you hack into their files."

Giving a sheepish grin, BJ shrugged. "I tried again this morning at Mom's office. I couldn't get pass the new firewalls created by Uncle Jim and Uncle Wade."

JD grinned. "Well, it's good to know Uncle Jim and Uncle Wade can get one over on you, little sister." He chuckled as he took a bite of a lemon square while BJ stuck her tongue at him. She withdrew her tongue before resuming eating her square.

It was perfect timing that the door to the garage opened to admit Dr. James Possible and his son Dr. Jim Possible. The men entered the kitchen and grinned at the family there.

"Dustin, Justin, Beth!" Grandpa James greeted his grandchildren. "Your grandmother told me you'll be here after school, so I decided to come home early."

Uncle Jim clapped Justin on the shoulder. "JD, DJ," his face became mischief when his eyes locked on his niece. "Squirt."

"I'm not a squirt!" BJ gave a mock glare at her uncle.

"Sure, Squirt," Jim smirked as he reached over Justin to grab a lemon square. BJ's mock tweaked face gave way to a giggling one, making Jim grin as he took a bite of his square while standing straight again.

"So," DJ slyly grinned up at his grandfather and uncle, "according to BeeJ," he gestured to his sister with a nod of his head, "she tried to hack into your FTL project files."

Both Possible men frowned down at BJ who sheepishly grinned up at them. James shook his head. "Young lady, as much as I love to share what your uncle and I are doing, you know we can't."

"Why not?" BJ whined. Then her lower lip pouted out and her entire expression looked pitiful. "Pwetty Pwease?"

JD slapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh, I hate it when she uses the PDP!"

Jim immediately turned to his father. "Dad, did you say you have some work you want to show me in your office?"

"Right, Jim," James said as he grabbed a lemon square and left the kitchen with his son right behind him.

Justin shot off after them. "Grandpa, Uncle, can I join you?"

"Same here!" Dustin said as he ran after his brother.

Still pouting as she watched her brothers exit the kitchen, her lips slowly turned crafty as her eyes rested on the tray of lemon squares. "More squares for me!"

Just as her hand was reaching for a lemon square, Grandma Ann, who smirked with narrow eyes, slapped the tray cover over the dessert, startling BJ in the process. She held up a finger to her granddaughter. "Beth, one square, and remember, pizza later."

"Right," BJ relaxed and grinned as she took hold of her glass of fruit punch. "Pizza later."

"Cheese!" Ruby shouted out, making BJ smiled down at her little friend.

Smiling, Ann Possible took away the dessert tray as BJ drank her fruit punch. This grandmother would not ever admit it to anyone, but she was quite proud that her Granddaughter Beth had learned to use the Puppy Dog Pout. More power to the women, she mused mentally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overall, everyone had an enjoyable time for the next several hours. Despite Jim leaving to return home to his own family, the Doctors Possible spent some good quality time with their grandchildren. After dinner, the twins took some time to do some homework and got help from their grandparents when they needed it. BJ played some video games and even played some games online against Albert.

It was sometime past 7:30 PM when Kim stopped by to pick up her children to take them home. The Columbia crisis has been solved, thanks to her suggestions to GJ agents how to deal with Mad Eye Lewy. Her husband arrived home a half-hour later.

Only then did Kim and Ron finally had a long talk with their daughter regarding her 'unauthorized' mission at high school, according to what Principal Barkin told them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying under the covers of her bed, clad in a blue girl's nightgown, BJ gazed around the room with the light from the nightstand the only illumination provided. Her room was more boyish than girlish, with two computers, various science-fiction comics, books, magazines, posters and pictures of imaginary and real space ships, and some electrical & computer components scattered about. Yeah, she has a few posters of singers and bands she loved their music, and no doubt her wardrobe included different dresses and other girl's attires, but in general her room definitely screamed 'tom-boy' to anyone who saw it.

Sighing, the youngest Stoppable family member wondered what she was going to do this weekend. Her 'rents had decided to punish her by grounding her indoors for the weekend with no Internet access, no video games, no TV, no gadgets, and no assembling of devices. They simply told her that she should read and prepare herself for high school on Monday.

Ruby was already asleep at the foot of the bed, but BJ spoke out like the little mole rat was awake.

"This tanks, Ruby. I don't know whether I can survive two days without Net access or anything the 'rents forbid me to do." She yawned, her eyes drooping. "Aw, I'll be missing out seeing the newest episode of _Space Junkyard Wars_!"

Reaching out her hand, she clicked off the nightstand lamp. Only pale moonlight streaming through the windows lighted the room now.

Blonde hair fanned out across her pillow, BJ shut her eyes. "I wonder if high school will allow me to build rockets," she muttered before slumber deeply and peacefully took hold of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the second floor, on the opposite side of the house from the children's rooms, Kim and Ron laid under the covers of their king size bed in the master bedroom. Both were sitting with their backs prompted up by pillows against the headboard. Kim was reading a romance novel, while Ron, remote in hand and glasses on, was watching television on the thin, wall-mounted, wide-screen monitor, which was on the wall in front of the bed. The monitor could be used for communications, a computer screen, and other functions.

Raising her green eyes from her reading, Kim looked at her husband. She knew if she spoke her mind with him, he would give her his full attention. This level of trust was one of the elements that made their marriage strong. "Ron?" she began.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron turned his brown eyes from watching some silly cartoon.

Kim sighed before starting again, her eyes steady on his. "Do you think Elizabeth is going **too** fast in climbing the ranks?"

Ron frowned at this. "What do you mean? You know she's already way past the levels of normal kids her age. High school seems the only option. She has to continue her education. We can't hold her back."

"I know, Ron," Kim said while reaching out to hold his hand in hers. "It's just that…" She frowned a bit. "I wonder what she will do if she completes her education before reaching adulthood."

Her husband caught on to what she was thinking. "You're worried about her staying active if she finishes too soon. Most big companies won't hire her if she's a minor."

"Yes, precisely," Kim nodded.

Giving a small grin, Ron shrugged. "Well, Wade came out okay for someone who gained a few Doctorate degrees before reaching 11 years old. Besides, if BJ does complete her education before reaching 18, your father and brother wouldn't mind giving her some work at the Space Center, and I guess GJ would have some intern and training programs that would keep BJ busy."

Kim gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, you're right." She tilted her head to look at their clasped hands. "I'm being silly with these concerns."

With his other hand, Ron reached out and gently raised his wife's face by the chin so he could again gaze into her eyes. His grin was warm and loving. "You're not being silly, Kim. You're a mother, and it's only natural you will think like this, not just with BJ but also with Dustin and Justin as well." He chuckled as he lowered his hand. "Heck, I'm worry in seeing our little girl grow up too fast. I may be ready to see her earn a college degree by the time she's 15, but I'm not so sure I'm ready to see her dating boys."

Giggling, she returned his loving expression with her own as her free hand went up to caress his cheek. "Planning to use my Dad's 'Black Hole Deep' threat when BJ's first date comes?"

"Nah," Ron dismissed it with a hand wave and goofy grin. "That threat will only work if one really does work at the Space Center. For me, I might use the 'Mystical Monkey Power' threat."

Snuggling closer and her novel forgotten, Kim giggled again before her eyes narrowed. "That threat may work on the poor, unexpecting boys who one day will date our daughter, Mr. Stoppable, but it will not work on me." With that said, she straddled over his form to look down at sparkling chocolate eyes. "I love the Bad Boy, especially when he goes MMP on me."

"Oh?" he responded with a sly grin and raised eyebrow. "Are you getting frisky with the Bad Boy, Mrs. Stoppable?"

With a wicked grin, she removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before coming back to place her face closer to his. "Very," she purred before latching her lips onto his. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to moan in return as his hands ran over her silk-clad nightgown covered body.

Suddenly Ron flipped her over, and now he was the one on top of her, their mouths still pressed together. Breaking off the kiss, the blonde man trailed kisses over the line of her jaw and down her exposed throat, Kim tilting her head back, enjoying his attentions, eyes closing.

"Ron?" Kim moaned.

"Hmmm?" Ron hummed into her warm skin.

She raised her head, making him raise his to lock their clouded eyes together. "The WNG's," she said.

Rolling over quickly, Ron slapped a hand over a red button on the nightstand besides his glasses, before he returned to his wife just as quickly. His lips once more greedily were on hers, and both moaned as passion and love took their natural course.

Years ago, when the house was built, Kim and Ron had made the master bedroom soundproof as much as possible. Yet to be on the safe side, they had Wade install the best white noise generators he could make. The loving couple was not going to traumatize their children as Kim's parents had made the mistake of not soundproofing their bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So another day of the Stoppable Family came to a close. Well, almost a close for the patriarch and matriarch of the family, for their day didn't ended until hours later near 2 AM.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After story A/Ns:

1) As I said, this story has been inspired by the wonderful art of Ivymae457 at DA. I thought it would be an ironic twist that the Stoppable family would be a reverse of the Possible family. Mr. & Mrs. Dr. P's have one older daughter and two twin younger sons. Kim and Ron have two twin older sons and one younger daughter. It was indeed a nice fun twist. :)

2) I like to point out this story was started long before Ivy drew and posted her scrap art of a pregnant Kim watching JD and DJ playing with Ron. Her art has no way inspired my idea for BJ or vice versa. It was just a coincidence - a nice coincidence nevertheless, but a coincidence. :)

3) Will there be more stories of Kim and Ron and their family? Maybe. It depends on whether I can brainstorm ideas for stories for this particular universe. As of now, I have two fanfic universes my mind is dying to type up stories – The TUY series, and a new series of stories on _The Reflection Trilogy _universe. Yes, it seems I maybe be backtracking on keeping the _Reflection_ universe just a trilogy. My brain wouldn't let me leave it alone given the possibilities of writing Rori (R/Y) fics in that universe. I wonder now whether I'm now biting off more than I can chew. LOL!

4) If anyone already guessed, BJ's initials were inspired by the character of BJ Hunnicut of the famous _MASH_ TV series. And no, she's not going to become a medical doctor like Hunnicut or her grandmother. She pretty much loves technology like her uncles. :)

5) For anyone's information, 'puella' is Latin for maiden woman, etc. So the word fits well for a name for the female mole rat mate of Rufus's. :)

6) Last but not least, I want to give a big thank-you to Pugzley, Mattb3671, and RedWingnut for beta-reading this story and helping with making corrections and suggestions. You three rock in stereo! Thanks, gentlemen! (Big grin)


End file.
